The Bet Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail Wins!
by MissForgetfulMe
Summary: Juvia Lockser's destiny will be in the hands of fate itself. Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Bastia. A twisty alternate plot, divided into two stories with separate themes! So I'm going to use the same prologues for both stories.


Hi everyone! Like I said, posted my stories!

**The Bet; Grand Magic Games; Fairy Tail Wins!** and **The Bet; Grand Magic Games; Lamia Scale Wins!** Have the same prologue! So don't review; "OMG, why is this story repeated?"

* * *

**Enjoy what you read!**

**I apologize for the spelling and grammar problems.**

* * *

******The Bet Grand Magic Games; Fairy Tail Wins!**

Prologue

* * *

It was now or never, the moment of truth.

Juvia Lockser's heart raced as she read the names that were about to duel next.

The last and final battle.

The battle that would settle if she would stay at Fairy Tail or move to Lamia Scale.

Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Bastia.

The screen blinked in bright neon yellow.

Her dark blue eyes widen with anticipation, her eyelids fluttered ever so often as she bit her lip.

"Gray-sama," the water mage whispered under her breath. "please, don't lose."

"Geez, sprinkler," Gajeel sigh beside her. "Don't sweat it,"

Don't sweat it? Don't sweat it? How could someone not sweat at this nerve racking moment?

"It's nothing, even if we lose we'll come in 4th place. It's dissent. So what if Lamia Scales wins?" the iron dragon continued.

Juvia huffed and pouted at Gajeel. It was as if he was telling her; so what if a priceless antique vase chattered to a million pieces, never to find a new replacement for it ever again, it was just nothing. Just an old ancient object left to catch dust.

"We have to win, Gajeel-kun! Fairy Tail's name would be cleared and people would respect us again." That was a half-lie. Yes, that was one of the reasons, the other was the bet.

10 points. They were off by 10 points! If Gray defeated Lyon then they'd be 2 points ahead of them and claim a good spot. Juvia wouldn't have to make a sudden announcement to the whole guild about her and Gray's secret, and no, she was not talking about having unprotected love making with Gray then getting pregnant, people.

She was talking about the bet. A bet that would claim Juvia's destiny, stay at Fairy Tail if Gray wins or move to Lamia Scale if Lyon wins.

Fairy Tail must win no matter what!

But if Lamia Scale won, they'd be 10 god-damn points ahead of them. Fairy Tail would lose, not only a good spot in getting close to 2nd place but be down to 4th place AND losing a guild member, her, Juvia Lockser.

"We have to win! Gray-sama has to win!" she repeated.

"There's always next year,"

"Gajeel is right, Juvia," said a soft spoken Mirajane. She popped out of no where! "We'll get them next year."

Mystogun boredly stared at his teammates as Laxus waved the water mage's frantic cries as a wild mood swing.

"It's no big deal," Gajeel muttered.

The blue-haired wizard stared at her friend. "Yes. Yes, it is." She was trying to telepathically tell him this was a BIG deal! Fairy Tail Team A had to win! They had too!

If not she's quitting the guild, packing her bags, moving out of Fairy Hills and forced into Lamia Scale!

She and Gray didn't tell anyone about the bet. Not a word. It was personal. Private. A big secret.

It was only between her, Gray and Lyon.

"Contestants, please, enter the fighting arena!" the announcer spoke through the mike, snapping Juvia out of her train of thoughts. "We will begin shortly!"

The crowd yelled wildly with excitement, a wave of roaring jumble up words form, most not understandable. Someone managed to get a wave started but it collapse ¼ of the round stadium. Waves never did last long.

Juvia peeked out from the balcony she was standing. Porcelain white hands placed on the smooth low cut wall.

Gray and Lyon were already in the fighting arena, getting ready to rumble. Both ice-mages had the determination to win. Each with the same reason, err, more or less anyway.

The raven-head ice mage caught sight of Juvia and nodded his head slightly, he promised her silently, he was NOT going to lose. He promised her, he would keep her in Fairy Tail, one way or another. It was partly his fault this wild, dumb bet happened anyway, damn his ego. Why couldn't Gray Fullbuster back down on a challenge?

On the other hand, Lyon gave a flirtatious wink and blew an air kiss at her. Juvia simply shivered while Gray sent a murderous glare at his opponent, wishing he could choke him right now.

"Fighters! Get ready!" the guy with the microphone exclaimed.

Both ice mages and the crowd's focus sharpened.

A bloody action scene was going to start soon.

Juvia tugged on her butterfly pin which was clipped to her bonnet nervously. She had this sickening feeling in her gut. Was it a good sign or a bad one?

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

She held her breath. She barely had time to exhaled before the dreadful word sputter out from the game announcer.

"GO!"

* * *

**Read my A/N before commenting!**

By,

Miss Forgetful Me =3


End file.
